Blood Love 1st ending
by Black.Misfit
Summary: Sequal to Blood Love. I said I would make one where Solomon is in love with either Hagi or Saya. I like either one so this first one is a SolomonXHagi yaoi rape story.


**Author's Note****: I know it took me a long time to come up with anything, but now I know what I wanted to write for the next part of "Blood Love". In this story, it's SolomonXHagi story. I'll also do a SayaXSolomon story later on. **

The wind blew through the tall man's jet-black hair as the moonlight guided his way back. Hagi was on his way back to the hotel when he felt a familiar presence following him. A shadow seemed to dash across the moonlight from the corner of his eye. Hagi gripped his cello case and stood his ground ready to fight. Another white blur passed again barely seeing the figure.

"My, what a surprise seeing you here on such a beautiful night," a voice whispered seductively in his ear. Hagi swung his case around as the figure jumped back. There stood a tall man in a white suit with his right hand partially transformed. His blond hair accented the glow of his blue eyes as he gave a seductive smile and walked a little closer to Hagi.

"Solomon, you will not have Saya," Hagi said in a calm, yet aggressive tone. Solomon's smile became a little more evil than seductive as the blond lunged himself with his right hand. Hagi barely missed the attack as his bandages unraveled revealing his claw-like hand. They ran into each other at the same time clashing their weapons with full force.

"You humor me with your concerns for Saya. So driven by your love for her. And yet…I could do A LOT more," Solomon chuckled as he saw Hagi's rage slowly increase. Hagi pushed back with all his strength, but Solomon jabbed his disfigured hand through Hagi's chest. Hagi coughed up pools of blood as he dropped to his knees fighting to at least stay awake. Solomon knelt down catching his chin and licked a trail of blood from his chin to the corner of his mouth. Hagi growled at the gesture as he felt himself grow more and dizzier. Solomon ripped out his hand from Hagi ruby-stained chest as Hagi gasped for air and clutched his chest.

"Why…are you here?" Hagi breathed out before collapsing to the ground.

"Because I'll always be here…" Solomon's voice became faint as Hagi fell unconscious.

The room felt like it was spinning as Hagi was regaining consciousness. His body felt drained when he tried to move, but only heard the clank of chains. A cool breeze danced across his body with nothing but his pants and partially unbuttoned white shirt to cover him up. Hagi looked around the room realizing this was Diva's castle and that he was probably in one of the empty rooms. Hagi struggled against the shackles wrapped around his wrists. As he tried to get free, he heard a door slowly open and close. He could feel a presence hidden in the shadows quietly watching him.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was afraid you would lose too much blood," a familiar voice called out from the shadow. Solomon stepped from the doorway and went around the room lighting candles.

"You sick bastard. What do you want with me?" Hagi said giving an angry glare noticing that the man before him was shirtless.

"Patience, my friend. No need for such angry words or I might have to punish you," Solomon chuckled as he walked over to the bed Hagi was chained to and sat beside him. His hand glided over the bare skin showing through his barely-buttoned shirt. Hagi shivered at the touch as a thumb rubbed over his nipple as it started to harden.

"Honestly, Hagi, what you did to Saya the other night was quite enjoyable to watch. I never knew you had it in you. And don't worry I'm not turning you over to Diva. She's out for the night for a bite to eat," Solomon whispered as his thumb grazed over Hagi's bottom lip, which was now quivering with nerves. Hagi couldn't say anything but looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"What do you want from me?" Hagi glared over from the corner of his eye. Solomon got quiet but just grabbed Hagi's chin and forced him to look in his eyes similar to his own.

"What I want…is to be loved…by you," Solomon smiled as he forced a kiss on Hagi's thin lips.

Hagi was shocked at this sudden outburst of passion. He tried as hard as he could to pull back, but Solomon had a firm grip of the back of his head. Solomon trailed his tongue down his neck and bit down hard on the skin. Hagi winced at the pain that went though his body. A stream of blood ran down his pale skin as the blond man flicked his tongue against the wound.

"Oh Hagi you have no idea how jealous I got when I saw you," Solomon said between kisses as he went lower to his chest. "To taste your blood, to hear you beg me to stop as I make you cum for only me, to feel you inside of me. I wanted it all!!"

Hagi groaned as Solomon's tongue ran around his left nipple and nibbled gently on the tip. Solomon's hand explored the pale body beneath him as his hand went lower to the button on Hagi's pants. Hagi gasped at the feeling of Solomon rubbing the bulge through the black fabric. Solomon undid the button and ripped the pants and underwear off in one swipe. Hagi was now completely out in the open as Solomon gazed at Hagi's erect member.

"My, my. What do we have here? I must say I'm quite impressed with what I've found. I knew you couldn't resist my touch just as I couldn't resist yours," Solomon whispered as Hagi's face turned every shade of red with anger and lust. Solomon kissed the head as his whole mouth wrapped around his flesh. Hagi moaned as he felt sharp teeth scrape over the shaft. Solomon sucked and licked every inch with every motion and slowly slid his finger in Hagi's opening. This caught Hagi off guard and he felt Solomon's finger hit that spot that made him squirm and wince at the painful pleasure. Solomon started at a slow pace, but soon started to increase speed as his tongue ran around the length from shaft to tip. He flicked his tongue at the little pre-cum that oozed from the head.

"Yes…that's it…cum for me. I want to hear you scream," the blond chevaliers said as his finger pulled in and out of the warmth cavern.

"Ahh…no stop…please," Hagi groaned as sweat formed on his forehead and black strands of his hair stuck to his body.

'Yes. Beg me to stop. I want to hear you scream,' Solomon laughed to himself. Hagi was close to his climax as Solomon increased speed and bit down hard on the flesh making a little blood drip from the shaft. Solomon could tell Hagi was about to explode so he stopped sucking and pulled his finger from the wetness.

"Now, now. We can't have you coming too quickly. I want to feel inside you first and see what Saya was screaming," Solomon grinned as he sat up on his knees. Solomon grabbed Hagi's hips and positioned himself to enter the awating chevalier. Slowly, his erection entered Hagi as Hagi tried to scream out, but couldn't find an ounce of breath in his body. Solomon started at an even pace as he pushed himself in and out and constantly hit that spot. Solomon moaned at the warmth that surrounded his member as he had ha firm grip on Hagi's hips. The shackles Hagi was chained to rattled and seemed to get tighter with every thrust Hagi received. Solomon shivered with delight as he started to pump Hagi's throbbing flesh at the same speedy rhythem he was thrusting. Solomon could feel a warm liquid dripping from the opening. Blood streaked with pre-cum started to build within the black-haired man. Hagi could feel himself being ripped apart and began to get sore from the large length streached him out.

"Yes Hagi…let me cum inside you. Cum with me, my love. CUM WITH ME!!!" Solomon screamed as both men finally erupted. Hagi's seed squirted on both Solomon and Hagi's chests as Solomon pulled himself out of the limp body with his member dripping in blood and seed. Solomon got up still breathing heavily and looked down at the weak body covered in cum and his body leaking with blood.

"You…you bastard. You're…a monster," Hagi breathed out with weakness in his eyes.

"As are you, Hagi. I can see why Saya loves you so much now that I know what you did to her. Very well done," Solomon said with a smile. Hagi finally couldn't keep his eyes open and passed out on top of the bed.

Hagi didn't know what happened as he opened his eyes and woke up in the hotel room they group used as a hideout. It was bright outside as the sun was shining through the window. There was a knock at the door and Saya slowly walked in and ran to the bed.

"Hagi, are you ok? We found you passed out on a bench at the park and you looked hurt," Sayay said as her eyes started to water.

"Saya. Yes I am fine," Hagi whispered as he took Saya's hand and layed it on his chest. Hagi didn't want anyone to know about what happened to him so he kept the whole thing secret.

"My goodness Solomon. What on earth are you so happy about? Is it about our little Diva?" Nathan asked sitting with Solomon over tea.

"No, not really. I had a wonderful night alone and walked through the city. Nothing too big," Solomon said with a kind smile. 'And what a beautiful knight he was,' he thought in his head. With a smirk on his face and a faint blush on his face, he took a sip of tea and continued to listen to Nathan frolic about Diva.


End file.
